My Candy Love Wiki:Episode Layout
This page is a guideline when creating episode pages. If a section cannot be filled, do not include it. A clean version of this layout can be found here. Episode Navigation The episode navigation template goes first: Spoiler Place the template at the top of the page. Quote The quote template goes next. Place the episode's official summary within the code. Do not include any line breaks. ;Example Template Place the infobox episode template underneath the quote template. Fill out the spaces provided. Introduction Underneath the template, write one or two sentences giving a basic description about the episode. ;Example :Cupid on Strike is the sixth episode of My Candy Love - High School Life. It was originally released on February 4th, 2013. It was written and developed by Beemoov. Trailer If the episode has a trailer, place it here. Advertising Banner If the episode has an advertising banner, place it here. Overview Write a brief synopsis of the episode. Only include the most important information. Summary A detailed summary of the episode goes here. If a part of the episode has a branching path that eventually goes back to the main plot of the episode, add a description of that path using the following code: This text is collapsible. This text is collapsible. If the episode has clearly defined routes (such as Episode 9), then place a description of these routes under their respective sections, as is shown below: Nathaniel Nathaniel's route. Castiel Castiel's route. Ken/Kentin Ken/Kentin's route. Any episode after the 13th episode, the name Kentin should be used. Lysander Lysander's route. Armin Armin's route. Quest Items Place a borderless and transparent image of each quest item. Make sure to include information regarding which objective it is needed for and where it can be found. Date Outfits Place a borderless and transparent image of each date outfit available in the episode. Make sure to include which outfit is for which guy and how much it cost. If the outfit is for all of them, replace "For Name" with "Automatic". Fairy Gifts Place borderless and transparent images of any fairy gifts available. If possible, include the part of the episode that Agatha was found and which location(s) she can be found in. Hidden Gifts If the episode has any hidden gifts, place a borderless and transparent image here. Be sure to include the steps needed in order to get the gift(s). Illustrations Place any available illustrations (one for each guy) within the gallery code. Picture.png Official Episode Guide If there is an official guide for this episode available for the episode, copy and paste the instructions here. From Episode 29 and onward, this section becomes irrelevant. Love'o'Meter Guide Place any dialogue choices under their respective character, preferably in order of apperance. This section uses the LOM template. Instructions and information about this template can be found here. Any questions, comments, or suggestions about the template can be asked either on the forum post or on Shimazu Sumiko's message wall. The characters are arranged in this order: dates, classmates, parents, other characters. If possible, the names should be in the same order on all episode pages in order to maintain consistency. Key: * * * *D. If an answer does not have any coloring, it means that the affect of that answer on the character has not been discovered yet. ---- 'Candy' Coming soon... ---- 'Rayan' Coming soon... ---- 'Priya' Coming soon... ---- 'Hyun' Coming soon... ---- 'Castiel' Coming soon... ---- 'Nathaniel' Coming soon... ---- 'Kentin' Coming soon... ---- 'Lysander' Coming soon... ---- 'Armin' Coming soon... ---- 'Dakota' Coming soon... ---- 'Jade' Coming soon... ---- 'Dajan' Coming soon... ---- 'Leigh' Coming soon... ---- 'Alexy' Coming soon... ---- 'Iris' Coming soon... ---- 'Amber' Coming soon... ---- 'Li' Coming soon... ---- 'Charlotte' Coming soon... ---- 'Rosalya' Coming soon... ---- 'Melody' Coming soon... ---- 'Violette' Coming soon... ---- 'Kim' Coming soon... ---- 'Capucine' Coming soon... ---- 'Deborah' Coming soon... ---- 'Nina' Coming soon... ---- 'Lucy' Coming soon... ---- 'Thomas' Coming soon... ---- 'Peggy' Coming soon... Trivia Add any trivia regarding this episode here. This includes but is not limited to: when the episode was released on other versions, alternative names, any pop culture references, etc. Bloopers If there are any visual or continuity goofs, be sure to add them here. Censored Content If something that was present on Amour Sucre that was changed or removed for the My Candy Love release, it can be added here. Include the original line/scenario, what it was changed into, and (if possible) an explanation for the the change. Rough translations of French dialogue are acceptable, but if a better translation can be given, please add it. References Place the template here. More information about citations and how they work on Wikia can be found here. Categories Required These are categories that have to be added to each episode page. * Category:Episode Subjective These are categories that are used on a case by case basis. * Category:Highschool Life - Episodes 0 to 40 should have this category. * Category:University Life - Episode 41 and over should have this category. Article Status These are categories that sort the article by completion. * Category:Article stubs - This category is automatically added if you put the template at the beginning of the article. Only add this if the article has nothing but a couple of sentences. It can be removed once sections have been added. Redirects Create a redirect for the page. For example, A New High School has the redirect Episode 1. Special episodes do not need a redirect. Category:Wiki Category:Layouts